Iron Mario (2013 Movie/Video Game)
Iron Mario is an upcoming Marvel Nintendo Crossover movie/video game that is based off of the 2008 movie Iron Man. It is about Mario's second cousin, Tony Mario, who is a billionare that becomes a super hero after being kidnapped. Plot Tony Mario, head of Mario Industries, a weapons company, along with his father's best friend, Obadiah Koopa. He is kiddnaped by a gang of Koopas and taken to a cave where he is forced to recreate a missile he designed. After waking up in the cave, he meets a young Goomba named Gyinsbin, who used a device from keeping a piece of shatered glass from his heart and giving him a game over. Tony then builds a suit of armor, which helps him escape from the cave and get back home. Unknown to Tony, Obadiah had set up the attack to destroy Tony. After a warm welcome back from the cave, Tony sees that people have been talking about the strange suit, calling it Iron Mario, after Tony's second cousin from the other side of the Mushroom World. Tony then decides to rebuild into a better model, calling it Iron Mario mk. 2. After a few more heroic deeds, the Iron Mario becomes almost as popular as Mario himself. Obadiah recognises the armor as Mario Industries technology, and realizes Tony must be Iron Mario. Obadiah then decides to rebuild the original armor into a stronger version to destroy Tony. Tony soon learns that many of the Mario Industries weapons were being shipped near the cave Tony originally built his armor. So Tony goes there, and as he is going there, he is informed by his assistant, Pepper Peach, that a member of T.O.A.D. has informed her that it was Obadiah that planned to use the weapons. Going back to confront Obadiah, Tony sees that he has rebuilt the original armor into an advanced weapon. Tony and Obadiah battle, then Tony wins, the shipping has stopped, and right before the credits, Tony reveals that he is infact Iron Mario. In the post-credits scene, Tony is informed by Toad Fury about an initiative called Nintendavengers Video Game The Iron Mario video game is the first Marvel Nintendo Crossover video game. It follows the plot of the video game, and will be released 1 month earlier than the movie. Controls Left/Right (Move circle pad left/right) - Move left and right Up (Move circle pad up) -Look upwards (scroll screen up) Down (Move circle pad down) -Duck A button- Tap twice to fly (Iron Mario marks 2 and 3 only) Tap once to Jump (Main attack as Tony) B button- Shoot hand lazer (mark 2 and 3 only) Hold to charge (mark 3 only) X button- Get in/out of suit (mark 2 and 3 fold into suitcases) Y button- Hack into a computer (Best done as Tony Mario) Start- Pause Screen Select- Holding it down for 5 seconds after clicking your game file changes you into Luigi Rhodes/Luigi Machine* (unlockable) *Luigi Rhodes is unlockable after 100% game completion, he only uses one suit, which acts like mark 3, but will shoot missles instead of lazers, which is equal to a fully charged lazer, making it the best suit in the game. Game Mechanics In each level except level one, you will have to complete a level by using both the Iron Mario suit and Tony Mario. For every level but level one, and the final boss, you will be using the mark 2 suit. In level one you use the destructive but limited mark 1 suit, and in the final boss you use the latest in-game model, the mark 3 suit. Mark 1 can only be used in level 1, because it is blown up, and later becomes Obadiah's. Mark 2 is used for the majority of the game, unlike mark 1, it can fly and shoot lazers, and you can change back into Tony anytime. In mark 3, which is used for the final boss and after you complete the game. It has smoother flight and can shoot charged lazers. As Tony, your main form of attack is jumping, just like a regular Mario game. Each suit has an HP meter, if that runs out, you will have to play as Tony. If you are knocked out then, it's game over. Levels Level 1- '''The Cave Breakout - '''Build then use mark 1 to break out of the cave. You will need to use Tony at the begining to hack into the computer and find the robot suit template. Level 2- '''Mark 2 Testing- '''Use the new mark 2 suit to test an obstical course and see how it's working. You will not play as Tony for this level. Level 3- '''Be a Hero!- '''Use the mark 2 suit to stop theifs and rescue people! You will need Tony to see the latest crimes in the cafe Level 4- Find Those Weapons- Use mark 2 and FLUDD's directions to get back to the cave and find the weapons. You will not need Tony for this level Level 5- '''Gotta Warn Tony!- '''Play as Pepper Peach to find Agent Toadson then alert Tony Mario about Obadiah's trap. Level 6- Obadiah vs. Tony- Build than use the mark 3 suit to find Obadiah, who is using mark 1 to try and destroy you! You will use Tony to build mark 3 then hack into Obadiah's computer to find the blueprints of his suit. Level 7- '''Round 2- '''After being hurt badly by Obadiah, you have to get up and finish the fight! Each level (Except for Round 2) will have 3 hidden Mario Industries Coins, which must be collected in order to finish the game 100% Movie/Video Game Gallery ironmario.jpg|Iron Mario Mk. 3 Iron Mario mk.1.jpg|Iron Mario Mk. 1 Obadiah Koopa.png|Obadiah's Apperance Tonymario.jpg|Tony Mario's Apperance Luigi Rhodes.jpg|Luigi Rhodes, Tony's best friend|link=Luigi Rhodes Category:Crossovers Category:Mario (series) Category:Games Category:Films